Sugar and Scars
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: Short stories written for Gintsu week 2015. (Short)
1. Sugar

**Okay, So Gintsu week in upon us! and I decided to do drabbles for all the prompts.**

 **If you're interested in participating go to my tumblr page. You'll find info about Gintsu week there. There is also a separate blog going by the name " Gintsu week". (on tumblr)**

 **Or you can just post your artwork, fan fictions, edit etc on another site.**

* * *

They had kept the fact that they were dating a secret from everyone but it was not as if they were completely oblivious of it. Hinowa would sometime tease Tsukuyo about it while making it seem like she hadn't caught a whiff of their relationship and it was practically Kagura's favorite thing to make them spill it out. Shinpachi would just watch from the sidelines but he too, would sometimes tag along with the Red head and Sun of Yoshiwara to stalk the 'couple' while they went out on little secretive dates.

It had been their thing for quite some time now, The silver permed samurai, would drop by from time to time at Hinowa's _shop_ , pick her up on his scooter and take her out for some deserts or just to see the surface world.

Today in particular, they were going out for deserts which was Gintoki's favorite out of the above two, because before they started dating whenever he asked Tsukuyo to try any sort of confectionery she would decline saying that she disliked sweet things although now (because of a little deal between them) if he asked her to eat something sweet and she liked it, she would give him reward of sorts. So far the winning deserts were cakes and cookies. And the rewards were, well, more sugary things...

He was taking her out for parfaits this time around and Tsukuyo was pretty sure that she would hate them. There was no way in hell she could ever like parfaits. They were too freaking sweet. But because of her stupid bet with Gintoki she was obliged to atleast try them.

They reached a small antique looking shop with simple inlaid ivory tables and chairs. The floor was wooden with the walls decorated with wallpaper.

"So which one, strawberry or chocolate?" Gintoki asked her while seating himself in a chair close to the window and beckoning her to sit in the chair opposite to him.

"You can decide, this time I won't lose, you can bet on that." Tsukuyo smirked at him.

"Acting big aren't you, you can hate all the deserts in the world but parfaits are hard to resist. Their sublime taste and texture accompanied by fruits, nuts, ice cream and all kind of toppings and how it just melts in your mouth! you can't possibly resist it." Gintoki nodded twice as if confirming some sort of fact.

"We'll see about that."

Twenty minutes later, their order of two strawberry parfaits arrived and the cold desert was currently laid out infront of them. Tsukuyo picked up her spoon and started to dig into the smooth texture of the vanilla ice-cream, she also managed to get some strawberry syrup on top of it. Slowly bringing in towards her mouth she looked over at Gintoki, who was staring intently with sweat beads forming on his forehead. The sight of him made her bubble up with laughter inside.

 _sweet..._

It was the first thing that entered her mind as she put the spoon into her mouth and tried to relish the taste of the desert. It was exactly as she had imagined it to be.

"So...?" Gintoki leaned in a bit and blinked a few times.

Tsukuyo set the spoon down and looked over at him with an expression less face.

"Told you so. I don't like it."

Gintoki thumped his head on the table as a sign of defeat,

"No, It can't be..."

But soon enough he got back up quickly as the thought of her lying to him entered his mind.

"You better not be lying!"

Tsukuyo shook her head lightly as Gintoki proceeded to whack his head onto the table once again.

"It can't be true... Parfaits... parfaits are-"

"-not tasty at all." She completed his sentence.

"That's not what I was going to say." Gintoki replied in miserable tone. He looked over to her, expecting to see a triumphant look on her face but was greeted with a hand ruffling his hair.

"Gintoki..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks, for bringing me out here once in a while." She smiled the most beautiful smile.

And Gintoki could've sworn that for a second there, winning didn't matter because he already got his reward.

* * *

 **It might not be very good but look forward to the other ones. Reviews please.**


	2. Star gazing

"It's a nice view ain't it?"

The night wind gently blew away some of the smoke surrounding them as Tsukuyo emptied the burnt tobacco from her kiseru into a nearby tobacco-don. Some of the smoke entered Gintoki lungs and he began to cough violently due coming in contact with the black smoke.

"You really should stop smoking that shit." Gintoki covered his mouth with his hand and gave out a final small cough before settling down again. His back was against the wooden doors of the balcony of her room in Yoshiwara. Tsukuyo put the kiseru back into her sleeve after deciding she had smoked enough for a day and slightly moved her head to the side before responding.

"Can't. I've gotten used ta it."

"Well, don't blame me if you die of lung cancer or any other lung disease."

"Right back at ya, if you die of diabetes."

Gintoki just frowned this time and went back to gazing at the night sky. It looked pretty from where they were sitting. Yoshiwara faded in comparison to the brilliant dazzling of the stars. They stayed quiet for some time and Gintoki moved his hand to the back of his head to rest for a while.

"Gintoki, could you sum life in one word." She wasn't really a philosophical person but there was just something about the sky that made her ask the question.

"You."

Gintoki realized it as soon as it came out of his mouth. He had said something really cheesy and he was sure of it as soon he looked over at her and found her blushing atleast a hundred different shades of red.

"Y-wha...-I mean...damn it!" Gintoki couldn't exactly form a sentence at this point and the burning up of Tsukuyo's face wasn't helping either so Gintoki thought he should just heck it. He leaned in for a kiss to overcome the awkwardness as they weren't exactly the kind of couple who said or did lovey-dovey things with each other. Tsukuyo was taken back a bit by the kiss but calmed down after awhile much to Gintoki's satisfaction. He broke apart after awhile and she just looked away, the starlight illuminating her face.

 _Man, this woman is really gonna be my death oneday..._


	3. Reliance

**Day three: Reliance**

 **This one is a bit too short.**

* * *

 _Reliance._

It was a word not found in Tsukuyo's dictionary. She was, of course the Shinigami Taiyuu of Yoshiwara, relying on someone was out of question. Plus, Jiraia's teachings had been deeply engraved in her heart.

 _Tsukuyo, I'm the only person you can trust to watch your back. Who would protect you instead of being protected._

Tsukuyo took the lighted kiseru out of her mouth and sighed as she looked out of the window.

The streets of the red light district were busy with customers and courtesans roaming in them. Her attention diverted towards the sky which was as blue as ever with a few clouds scattered here and there. It made her think of a certain perm-head samurai. The same who opened the ceiling and gifted them the azure.

Her stoic expression was replaced with a soft one as she continued to think of the things the said man had done.

She sighed once again, She was not going to lie anymore. The samurai had sneaked into her heart without knowing.

Her resolve really did weaken when she was around him and maybe, just maybe, she liked the thought of having someone to rely on.

* * *

 **Reviews please.**


	4. Scar

**Day 4: Scar**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

"Hold still." Tsukuyo said as she carefully started to wrap the sleeve of her kimono, which she had just torn, around his arm.

 _Not that I was really moving in the first place._ Gintoki thought as he looked over at the blonde haired ninja infront of him who was busy treating the wound he had received not to long ago while they were fight some drug dealers. The little bitch-face who did this to him had sneaked up from the behind. Still, it was not really a deep wound, just a little gash.

"Why are so acting so considerate all of a sudden? The last time I checked it was you who was hell bent on killing me all the time. Had a sudden change of heart? or are you just a tsundere?"

Tsukuyo glared at him.

"J-just kidding..." Gintoki stuttered. He really didn't want to be struck down with kunais right now.

"It's my fault you got caught up in this," Tsukuyo paused as she neatly tied a knot to keep her made-up bandage in place. "It might leave a little scar..."

"It's fine, really and I've got plenty of those already, It wouldn't really make that big of a difference."

His eyes wandered off to the scar running down her cheek. He was quite familiar with the story behind it. They were both warriors with scars painting there bodies. But this particular scar, It was a reminder of sorts which she had to keep up with everyday.

Tsukuyo placed a hand over it after noticing him.

"It doesn't bother me that much anymore..." she turned her head a bit.

Gintoki stayed quiet. Both of them remembering the night a few weeks after their fight with Jiraia.

 _"It's a beautiful face carrying a clean soul."_

"Thanks." She looked back at him.

"It was no big deal."

* * *

 **Reviews please.**


	5. Pain

**Day 5: Pain.**

 **Short because I didn't have much time to write a bigger one.**

* * *

"Does it help...?" Gintoki asked Tsukuyo, pointing towards the pipe in her mouth. A little trail of smoke coming out the tip and then disappearing into the air.

"I could ask you the same." The blonde looked over to pile of beer bottles in the corner of the room. A few were tipped over while only the shards of some remained.

Gintoki quietly sighed.

"Well played..."

It was one of those lazy evening when they would just lie around the Yorozuya headquarters. Just one of those lazy evenings when they'd share a piece of their past with each other.

He'd tell her about the days of war while she'd tell him about Jiraiya.

Yes, it were these rare and lazy evenings that they found themselves opening up to someone more than ever.

These rare and lazy evenings that she cherished the most.

These rare and lazy evenings that he was thankful for.

* * *

 **Reviews please**.


End file.
